Toothless Is Sick
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: When Toothless becomes sick, Hiccup has to leave him with a dragon healer for a few days to get healed. Will Hiccup be able to live this long without his companion?
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun was shining brightly over the island of Berk. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was getting out of bed. He had plans to make saddles and hang out with his friends today.

He had finished eating his breakfast, but his dragon, Toothless, barely touched his food. He had a high fever and his stomach had an uncomfortable feeling inside, which made him not want to eat any food.

"You okay, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless with concern. "You haven't touched your breakfast."

Then Toothless coughed loudly like ill people would do. Shortly after, he sneezed which made plasma blasts come out of his mouth.

Hiccup backed up in shock and fear as the plasma almost struck him. Now he was more concerned than before about Toothless.

* * *

While in the ring arena with his friends, Hiccup was talking with them. Toothless sneezed again. He had been sneezing, coughing and puking most of the day.

"Is your dragon alright?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't think so." Hiccup replied. "I think he's sick."

"Maybe you should talk to your father about it," Astrid said.

"Maybe you're right." Hiccup said.

A while later, Hiccup was leaving the arena. Toothless sneezed behind him. Hiccup jumped at the sound of the sneeze and didn't get hit by the plasma.

Then his father, Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk, stepped up.

"Oh, dad, thank goodness you're here." Hiccup said.

"I heard Toothless sneeze. I hope you're alright." Stoick said with relief.

"I'm okay, but I'm concerned about Toothless. He's been sneezing, coughing and puking all day. He didn't even eat his breakfast. I think he's sick."

"I believe you're right, son." Stoick said sympathetically. "There's a Viking who has the ability to heal sick and injured dragons. He lives on an island a short distance away from here. I'm gonna take you and Toothless to him. Come on." Hiccup and Toothless followed him to a ship.

Once they were all on the ship, Stoick began to steer the ship towards the island he mentioned. Toothless is still sneezing, coughing and puking. He had to sneeze and puke towards the sea so he doesn't cause any damages to the ship.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the ship arrived at its destination.

"Well, here we are." Stoick announced. He, Hiccup and Toothless got off the ship and walked on the island.

In front of them, stood a hut made of bricks. Stoick walked up to the door and knocked on it. A man with brown hair and a brown mustache opened the door.

"Ah, Stoick the Vast! Long time no see! How you been doing?"

"I'm doing good, William. How about you?"

"I'm doing good myself. I've been taking care of myself and hanging out whenever I don't have any dragons to heal."

"This is my son, Hiccup. Hiccup, this is William. He's a dragon healer."

"Hi," Hiccup said.

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup." William replied. "So, what can I do for you two?"

"My dragon, Toothless, is sick." Hiccup answered. "He's been puking, coughing and sneezing all day long, and he can't eat because of a stomachache. Can you heal him?"

"Sure I can." William said. "Let me have him."

Toothless backed up unprepared for what William might do to him.

"It's okay, bud. He's going to help you get better." Hiccup assured his companion. With that said, Toothless walked over to William. As soon as he did, he puked and coughed and sneezed afterward. He made sure not to do any of that in William's direction.

"How long will it take for him to get healed?" Hiccup asked William.

"Well, depending on how long it takes for me to heal him, it'll probably take... two or three days."

Hiccup walked up to Toothless and looked him in the eye as he said, "Good luck, bud. I hope you get well soon." He gives him a hug and lets go.

"Well, thank you, William. We should be on our way now." Stoick said. "Come on, Hiccup."

Hiccup started to follow his father. He looked back at Toothless sadly and headed back to the ship with his father.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way back to Berk, Hiccup was leaning against the railing of the ship with a depressed expression on his face.

Stoick noticed and put a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You're going to be okay, Hiccup," he said calmly. "Toothless is just going to be healed for a few days."

"I know, dad." Hiccup replied sadly. "I've been without Toothless for like three days last Snoggletog when he left to find my helmet."

"And I'm sure you'll be able to live without him for two or three days again."

* * *

After stepping off the ship when it reached Berk, Hiccup and Stoick walked back to the village. Hiccup was still sad about leaving his sick dragon with William the dragon healer for a few days.

He went into his home and sat on his bed with the same distraught look on his face.

About two hours later, Hiccup came out of his home. He decided to take a walk to clear his head and try to get his mind off Toothless.

He entered the forest and walked through it until he reached the cove where he kept Toothless hidden when Vikings were at war with dragons. He strolled in it for a little while and then walked back to the village.

* * *

Upon returning to the village, he saw his friends standing in front of his home.

"Hey, there he is!" Ruffnut shouted as soon as she saw Hiccup. All his friends came towards him.

"Hiccup, where were you?" Astrid asked him. "We came to your house to comfort you about leaving Toothless with the dragon healer, and you weren't there."

"I, I went for a walk to clear my head and get my mind off Toothless." Hiccup replied.

"Well, it's good for you to take a walk. Helps you get your mind off things. Anyway, you're still sad about leaving Toothless?"

"Yeah. I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Astrid said as she comforted her friend. "Look at the bright side. You still have us."

"Yeah." Fishlegs commented. "We're here for you. Just as we have been, just as we always will be." Tuffnut gave him a dirty look.

"Point is, Hiccup," Astrid continued. "We'll always be here for you whenever you need us." Hiccup looked at her with the same distraught look from before.

Astrid continued to comfort Hiccup as she said, "Trust me. Everything's going to be fine." She holds him close to her and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Her lips were so warm and soft that, by the time they made contact with Hiccup's skin, they were just enough to bring a smile onto Hiccup's face. Whenever Hiccup is feeling distressed, Astrid's kisses sometimes help him feel better.

"Now are you all better?" Astrid asked.

"Am now." Hiccup replied. "Until Toothless gets better, I'm hanging out with you."

Astrid chuckled at Hiccup's comment and gave him a huge hug, and he was only too happy to return it.

* * *

That night, Hiccup was in his home and getting ready for bed. He heard Astrid call for him, "Hiccup?" He comes out of his room and meets Astrid at the door.

"Oh, hey, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you."

"No, not at all."

"That's good. Anyway, I came to ask you, is Toothless usually next to you when you go to bed?"

"Eh, usually."

"Well, since he isn't here, would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yes! I'd like that!"

"Cool."

The two climb into Hiccup's bed and snuggle beside each other while wrapped in each other's arms.

"Good night, Astrid." Hiccup whispered.

"Good night, Hiccup." Astrid whispered back. The two kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Hiccup woke up upon feeling the sunlight on his eyes. The first thing he saw when he opened them was blue eyes staring right back at him. He knew that Astrid was on top of him.

"Good morning," Astrid greeted Hiccup with a smile. Hiccup told her the same thing.

"So," Astrid said. "Got any plans for today?"

"Well, as soon as I'm done making saddles at Gobber's today, would you like to go on a date with me this evening?"

"I'd love that."

"Cool. Well, got to get going. I'll see you around then." Hiccup then walked out of his home and went to Gobber's shop to getting started with his business today.

* * *

While Hiccup was making a saddle, Gobber approached him and said, "So, Hiccup, how you been doing since Toothless got sick and you left him with the dragon healer William to get healed?"

"Well, when I first left him, I was very sad without him, but Astrid consoled me." Hiccup replied. "And so I'm hanging out with her until Toothless gets better."

"Well that's very nice of her to console you."

* * *

That evening, at sundown, Hiccup was finally released from his work and he got a small boat and some oars. Then he went to Astrid's home and knocked on her door.

Astrid answered the door and greeted, "Hey, Hiccup!"

The two embrace each other, and when they let go, Hiccup asked her, "You ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to paddle out to the open ocean. Just the two of us."

The two went to Hiccup's boat and he paddles out to the open ocean a few miles away from Berk. When he got to the perfect spot on the sea, he puts the oars in the boat, anchors it and he and Astrid just sit where they are and have a friendly conversation.

"Isn't this nice?" Hiccup spoke up. "Just the two of us in the middle of the sea watching the sunset."

"Yeah." Astrid replied. "Hey, thank you for asking me out tonight."

"Anything for you, babe." Astrid giggled at Hiccup's comment and the two kissed passionately. After the sun had set, the sky became dark blue. Stars were coming out along with the moon.

Astrid was starting to become sleepy. She yawned and rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup smiled at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping peacefully like this and wraps an arm around her. Shortly after, Hiccup started falling asleep himself.

About an hour and a half later, the couple was sleeping on their boat. They didn't hear the sound of a ship sailing past them.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup and Astrid are awakened by the sound of a dragon roaring. They could tell it was coming from Berk.

"Did you hear that?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Yes. We better go check it out."

With that said, Hiccup raised the anchor and paddled back to Berk.

When they made it to the docks, Hiccup saw a familiar creature in front of him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted excitedly as he ran towards him. When they reached each other, Hiccup embraced him tightly. "So glad you're okay."

"Surprise!" Stoick laughed.

"Did William bring him back here?" Hiccup asked.

"He, did indeed! You all better now that he's back?"

"I am completely better now!"

Now that Toothless has been cured from his illness and he is back together with Hiccup again, things are a lot happier on the island of Berk.

 **THE END**


End file.
